Akano
Akano is a Filipino YouTube singer. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of RESPAWN (in the Fαвℓєѕ of Cʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. RESPAWN (2014.10.29) # "A/Z" (Aldnoah.Zero ED) -Orchestra ver.- (2014.11.06) # "Shirushi" (Sword Art Online II ED3) -Piano TV Size ver.- (2014.11.15) # "Courage" (Sword Art Online II OP2) -Band ver.- (2014.11.16) # "Mukai Kaze ni Utarenagara" (Rail Wars OP) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2014.12.06) # "aLIEz" (Aldnoah.Zero ED2) feat. RESPAWN (2014.12.07) # "Hikaru Nara" (If It Shines) (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso OP) -Band ver.- feat. Akano and flipocrisy (2014.12.14) # "believe" (Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works ED) -Acapella TV Size ver.- (2014.12.22) # "Let Me Hear" (Parasyte OP) -dj-Jo Remix TV Size ver.- (2014.12.28) # "Samurai Heart" (Gintama ED17) feat. RESPAWN (2015.01.19) # "Miiro" (Kantai Collection OP) -TV Size ver.- (2015.01.24) # "Blade of Hope" (Shinmai Mao no Testament OP) -Band ver.- (2015.02.07) # "For You" (Naruto Shippuden ED12) -TV Size ver. (2015.02.14) # "Hacking to the Gate" (Steins;Gate OP) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2015.03.12) # "START:DASH!!" (Love Live song) -Tagalog ver.- feat. Kitsi, Akano, and Vash (2015.04.04) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.04.05) # "ebb and flow" (Nagi no Asukara OP2) -Piano ver.- (2015.05.02) # "Mirai" (Gunslinger Stratos ED) -Hereson Arrange ver.- (2015.05.06) # "Brave Shine" (Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works S2 OP) -TV Size ver. (2015.05.18) # "Brave Shine" (Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works S2 OP) -TV Size ver.- feat. BrokeN and Akano (2015.05.20) # "Who Who What What" (Psycho-Pass Movie OP) -English ver.- feat. Chishio and Akano (2015.05.30) # "Mirai" (Gunslinger Stratos ED) -Bass ver.- (2015.06.02) # "Harumodoki" (Oregairu Zoku OP) -Rock TV Size ver.- (2015.06.04) # "Rally Go Round" (Nisekoi OP) -TV Size ver.- (2015.06.26) # "Bravely You" (Charlotte OP) -TV Size ver.- (2015.07.30) # "Brave Shine" (Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works OP2) -Band ver.- (2015.07.31) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED) -Band ver.- (2015.08.08) # "I Will" (Ao Haru Ride insert song) -Arrange ver.- (2015.08.08) # "Fallin'" (Charlotte insert song) -Acoustic ver.- (2015.09.15) # "Bravely You" (Charlotte OP) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2015.12.21) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.12.31) # "Yoru no Kuni" (Gangsta ED) -Hereson Arrange ver.- (2016.02.27) # "Sore wa Chiisana Hikari no Youna" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi ED) -TV Size ver.- (2016.03.04) # "Sore wa Chiisana Hikari no Youna" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi ED) -Piano&Strings dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2016.03.07) # "Blue Bird" (Naruto Shippuden OP3) (2016.04.05) # "Amadeus" (Steins;Gate 0 OP) (2016.04.14) # "ninelie" (Koutetsujou no Kabaneri ED) -TV Size ver.- (2016.04.20) # "STYX HELIX" (Re:Zero ED) -Piano ver.- (2016.04.30) # "Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress" (Koutetsujou no Kabaneri OP) -Metal Arrange TV Size ver.- (2016.05.09) # "Through My Blood" (Koutetsujou no Kabaneri insert song) -Acapella ver.- (2016.05.11) # "STYX HELIX" (Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu ED) -dj-Jo Remix TV Size ver.- (2016.05.19) # "STYX HELIX" (Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu ED) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2016.05.20) # "REDO" (Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu OP) -TV Size ver.- (2016.05.26) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * * Ex